


Yrene is tired, so Chaol takes care of her

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: This is shameless smut. Take that as you will.Posted Nov 27, 2018.





	Yrene is tired, so Chaol takes care of her

Running a new Torre and being the mother to a two-year-old wasn’t easy. Yrene was sore, her muscles aching from everything she had been doing the past week. Not only did a new incoming of healers join her Torre, but she also helped Chaol’s mother finally move to her own residence. Boxes on one hip and a toddler on the other really hadn’t done her well.

So much so that when Dorian strode into her home that morning and requested her child for the day – to take to the witch kingdom and give Manon ‘ideas’ – she had been relieved.

Now, as she collapsed into bed, she wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next ten years.

“You’re home earlier than I expected,” Chaol said as he exited their bathing chamber. She nearly groaned at the sight of him in nothing but a towel. And dripping wet too! If only she had the energy to tackle him to the ground and ride him.

“I could say the same for you.”

“Did you know the guards took it upon themselves to make a mud pit to further add struggle to their training? They want to be better prepared for it they ever find themselves in a Terrasien winter again, apparently. I swear I’ll have the grit under my nails for the rest of my life.”

He came and sat beside her on the bed, giving her a quick kiss to the forehead.

“You look tired.”

“I’m aching,” she replied.

“You’ve been working so hard.” He leant down and kissed her again, this time a peck to her lips. “Would you like a massage? You’ve given me so many I’m sure I could do a good job.”

She nearly cried at the suggestion. “ _Yes_. That sounds lovely.”

He stood, in the same motion picking her up with him. He walked her to their gold couch, laying her down before stripping her of her layers. Luckily for him, and her, she was only wearing her apron, gown and a pair of simple undergarments. She hadn’t even wrapped her breasts this morning. Unluckily for her, he left the underwear.

He rolled her over, leaving only to get her oils. She heard him as he undid a jar and smelt it – happy with what he found, he smothered his hands in it.

“Thank you for this, I really need it,” Yrene said.

“Any excuse to get you naked,” he joked.  

She laughed and turned to look at him. At some point, he had put some shorts on, and she frowned slightly. But she should get her mind out from the gutter. This wasn’t a sex thing, this was a kind act from a husband to his very tired, very stressed wife.

Yrene tried to tell her body that as she felt her core dampen.

Chaol laid his hands on her lower back, making her jolt from surprise. Chaol laughed under his breath and moved his hands in wide strokes up and down her back. His thumbs kneaded up her spine, focusing on her shoulders once he reached them. He could feel how tense they were, and Yrene smiled at his attempt to get rid of the knots. He was cute when he played healer. Yrene closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations and the coconut scent of the oil.

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as he hit just the right spot, and she practically melted into the couch. His hands just kept working her, up down, up down, palms and thumbs and fingertips, all the way from the top of her neck to the dimples at the bottom of her spine. Occasionally, one hand would leave, but only to gather more oil.

At one point, his fingertips dipped just beneath the line of her panties, and Yrene let out a groan but nothing else. It was insane how sensitive her body felt beneath him. She could picture his smirk from the sound in her mind, and gasped when his fingers hooked on her underwear and slid them down her legs, flinging them across the room when they were off.

She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when he ran his hands down her behind, spreading her cheeks and kneading her. She felt a tingle run up are centre at the touch and felt a slight sense of disappointment when his hands went to her legs, massaging her thighs and calves.

She way she moved her hips was nearly interceptable, but she just to relieve some of the pressure in her core. She knew she’d been caught out when Chaol stopped his hands. The pause was brief before he continued, and Yrene wished she knew what was going through his mind.

His hands made their way up her legs again, this time dipping to caress her inner thighs, mere inches from where she wanted him most. She didn’t come into this with the intention of bedding him, but his hands worked her in ways she couldn’t believe.

His fingers dipped closer, surely by now he could tell how aroused she was, but then he stopped.

She was about to ask if it was over when he leant in, his lips so close to her ear she shivered. “Roll over,” he said.

She did as he asked and kept her eyes closed.

His hands went to her stomach, smoothing up her torso and around her ribs, sliding back down her sides and brushing the tops of her thighs before moving upwards again. Yrene’s legs were slightly parted for comfort, and there was no way now Chaol couldn’t see exactly what he was doing to her.

She would open her eyes to see the smile that was likely on his face, but seeing his tanned, muscled chest standing over her with his hands touching her would send her over the edge.

And that’s when his hands changed pattern and slid over her breasts. She let out a shaky breath, but his hands didn’t stop their roaming. He even had the audacity to pinch one of her nipples, making her back arch ever so slightly.

With every touch to her skin, she couldn’t help the way her leg moved, exposing more of herself to him. She had been aching before, but now she was putty under his hands, a willing accomplice to whatever he wanted to do. And she prayed to all thirty six Gods that her husband knew what he was doing, and what he made her want, and that he would give it to her.

One hand left her breast, and she nearly whined when it was interrupted by a gasp as his hand slid low and through her slit, grazing her bundle of nerves. It stayed where it was, rubbing figures into her centre while she quaked beneath him.

“Your hands are cold.” It was her turn to joke.

“My apologies, Lady Westfall. Let me fix that for you.”

Her eyes flew open with a gasp as he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

She looked at him wide eyed as he bent over, one hand hooking under her calf so he could lift her leg over him and rest it over his shoulder.

She sighed in pure contentment as he worked her, her hands tangling themselves in his hair and pushing him into her, asking for more pressure. Her hips bucked, wanting his tongue, wanting _more_ , from her handsome husband.

She groaned when he added two fingers to his tongue, pushing inside her dripping entrance. Between that and his mouth, it didn’t take her long at all to be moaning his name while she came, her whole body shuddering from the force of her orgasm.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “ _Thank you.”_

“Oh, I’m not done yet.”

She crossed her arms under her head, smiling at him. “No?”

She looked up and down his body as he stood to his full height. Every. Glorious. Inch.

She bit her lip and reached out with a single finger to trace down the seam of his shorts before hitching her finger in the waist band, edging to see the full length of his arousal.

He grabbed her hand before she could, squeezing her wrist. “You’ve been working so hard. Let me do this. Just sit back and relax, I’ll take care of you.”

Her breath shook. “If you insist.”

He drew his shorts down and her mouth watered at the sight of him – the _huge_ sight of him.

Slowly, he straddled her to lie atop her, kissing her neck and jaw as he did. She grinded against him, his tip rubbing against her most sensitive spot.

He didn’t move though, only kept kissing her. She laughed as his tongue tickled her ear, and the hand that was resting on her hip squeezed.

He leant back slightly, smiling at her. His eyes were shining, and he said nothing.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked quietly.

“Because I love you.”

She dipped her head up to kiss his lips. “I love you too.”

“Good.” He slid down so he was lying beside her, and she was about to protest – _Lord Westfall, I thought you were here to take care of me_ – but instead squeaked as he pushed her onto her side facing away from him. He pressed himself close so that his chest was flush against her back, and he slid one hand under her so her could reach around her.

“What are you – Oh!”

His other hand went to the crook of her knee, hitching her leg into the air and giving him the right angle to push his throbbing cock into her.

And that hand, the one that had slid under her waist, was now running circles around her clit.

The two sensations at once made her shudder and become limp, the pleasure so overwhelming she didn’t know if she could even move her body.

“ _Holy shit, Cha-ol, ah_.” She could barely form words.

His thrusts were steady, and she swivelled her head to lick a line from his neck to his jaw. He moaned loudly, his thrusts becoming more insistent, diving deeper inside her as he angled her leg up to gain better vantage.

His eyes weren’t on her though, they were straight ahead, staring at something.

Her eyes followed his, and she groaned at what she saw.

He was staring at their reflection in the window. Watching her get thoroughly fucked by him.

He saw her looking and grinned fiendishly, moving his fingers in a way that drew a deep moan from the core of her body, making her eyelids flutter from the feeling. He did it just so he could watch her squirm, and it made her clench around him as her pleasure started to build. She squeezed her breasts, needing to give her hands something to do. She was feeling so much, the pool in her core building in a way it never had before. It felt like she was going to burst.

 _“Yrene,”_ he growled.

She could feel from his tempo that he was close, and she was shocked he lasted this long. His stamina was something to behold, but if he was feeling anything like the way she was he must be about to combust. He hit the exact spot he needed to. Every. Damn. Time. And it was like spark he kept lighting.

She choked as she came, her body wanting her to scream but her inability to breath stopping her. She came, squirting through his quick hand movements, a type of orgasm she had never had. She saw his eyes widen in the window, and his body jolted as he fell over the edge to, his dick riding her through the high.

He left himself inside of her but lowered her leg. His arms wrapped around her, but she rolled to face him, their noses bumping.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he said.

“Neither did I,” she gasped.

“I think I’ll dismiss the maid tomorrow. I think it’s best if I clean that one up.”

Yrene covered her mouth as she burst out laughing, Chaol smiling at her.

“That felt so damn good,” she snickered. “I don’t know how you’re going to top that.”

“I’ll make it my life mission.” He smothered her with a kiss, one she gladly reciprocated. She felt him stiffen against her leg but didn’t comment on it.

“You’ll have to bathe again,” she muttered.

“Hm, that’s not a bad idea.”

He swept her up with a growl, wrapping her legs around him as he walked them to the bathing room, whispering in her ear that he was never, ever, going to be done finding new ways to make her purr and scream beneath him.


End file.
